Homebound
by LegendaryHighFive
Summary: "If ever there is tomorrow when we're not together...There is something you must always remember. You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. But the most important thing is, even if we're apart...I'll always be with you." Post-Always scene. R&R. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Aloha! I was bored and was stumbling around on F*ckyeahcastle when I saw a compilation of the moments that they nearly died together with the quote, "I nearly died, and all I could think about was you". That's where this mess came from. I don't know if I'm going to continue it, but if you guys show me that you like it, i'll continue with the next chapter :)

Thanks and Enjoy!

* * *

_"If ever there is tomorrow when we're not together..._

_There is something you must always remember. _

_You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. _

_But the most important thing is, even if we're apart...I'll always be with you."_

_-Winnie The Pooh_

* * *

As they lay sated in his luxourious bed, tangled with each other and with 1000 Thread Egyptian sheets, the two listened to each other's breathing, not yet willing to stop the bliss with talking. But after what seems like an eternity, the man speaks up.

"You almost died."

"What?" it was said on a breath as she turned to face him, her hand landing on his chest as she pushed herself up to look at him.

"You said that you nearly died and all you could think about was me." He paused until she nodded. "What changed?"

"What do you mean?" her brow furrowed in the very same way it did on the first day they met.

"We nearly died together plenty of time, and yet, when you're away from me, you think of me?" Electric blue met emerald green as they held each other's gaze.

Taking in a slightly shaking breath, Beckett patted his chest twice and then started to speak. "When we almost died in the freezer, all I could think about was how you were there for me, even when we thought we were on the verge of a nuclear break down, you were there. You never left or even hesitated. You just sent off your _family_ to be with me."

There was some silence as Castle took that in. "But when we got out, you went back with Josh," the name tasted sour in his mouth, "why?"

"Because he was safe at the time. He was always gone and that made it easier for me." She sat up, pulling the covers around herself as she sat crossed-legged on his bed.

"And I wasn't?" His brow furrowed as he sat up, reaching over to grab her hand softly, silently letting out a sigh of relief when she didn't pull away.

"You were _always._ He was a _now_. I wasn't ready for always until last night." Her eyes conveyed her message in a deeper meaning, not yet able to be spoken.

"What happened last night? Why did that change everything?" He was still so confused. They had nearly been frozen to death in each other's arms, they had nearly been killed by a nuclear bomb, she got shot in the heart, he was held hostage in a bank that was blown up, they were nearly eaten by a tiger, drowned in her car that was sent down the Hudson, and nearly shot by a United States enemy; what happened last night that could possibly be anymore life changing?

"I quit." It was a blunt, simply statement that had his mind reeling.

"W-what?"

"I handed in my badge and gun and I resigned." She shrugged, as if that was no big deal.

"Again, what?"

"Espo and I were chasing down the man that killed me. He got the drop on Esposito when we got to his hotel room and I chased him up to the rooftop of the hotel. I can't even call it a fight; I was no match against him. He threw me around like a rag doll and sent me off the side of the building." The grip his hand had on hers tightened to an almost painful level, but she allowed it. "I hung there with the tips of my fingers and he just left me there. Disappeared in thin air."

"Oh my god, Kate…"

"I know. But I'm alive. I'm here. Kevin called Gates and he caught my arm right when I couldn't hold on any longer." The corner of her lip tugged upwards and she leaned into him, resting their foreheads together.

"Kate…you could've died."

"But I didn't. I came to you." She smiled with her eyes as she looked into his. "It was the best decision I had made all night."

He grabbed the sides of her face, pulling her into a breath-taking kiss. "I'm so glad you came here, Kate. So glad."

"I am too." She responded to his kiss and leaned forward, falling into his lap as the kiss got heated.

Suddenly, the sound of a door opening in the loft alerted them.

Footsteps.

Then…

"Dad? Are you home?"


	2. Chapter 2

As you can see, I upload pretty short chapters, but it's good enough for stuff that I just write on the spot when I have time. :)

Thank you guys for all your awesome reviews! That's the reason I wrote this so fast after the last update. Hopefully I will keep updating in a timely manner, but it all depends on you guys and your awesome feedback. So if you like it and want me to continue, please leave a review after you're done.

Enjoy!

* * *

_A girl's father is the first man in her life, and probably the most influential. _

_- David Jeremiah_

* * *

"Dad?" Alexis's voice rang out through the loft and they can hear her walking on the hardwood floors as she dropped her keys into the small bowl on the drawer he had close to the front door. Beckett stiffened in his arms and he rubbed a hand on her back, his eyes as wide as hers. "Your keys are here; I know you're home."

"Castle," Beckett hissed from her position on his lap, "do something!"

"Do what?" Castle hissed back, confused.

She wiggled off his lap hurriedly, grabbing the clothes that were strewn across his room. "Get your clothes on and answer her! I'll go into your bathroom and –"

"Whoa, wait a minute," Castle held his hand up to her as he sat up on the edge of the bed. "Why would you be in the bathroom?"

Silence answered him as he watched her put on her clothes, her gaze pointed towards anywhere but him.

"Kate?" he stood up, pulling on his boxers and jeans.

"Rick, it's just –" she let out a sigh as she ran a hand through her mussed hair. "Alexis and I aren't exactly on the same page right now, and I think it would be best for you and her to spend time together right now. Alone."

His brow furrowed as she walked around, finding her belongings and scooping it all into her arms.

"What're you talking about, Kate? Alexis adores you." He tried to walk up to her, but she kept avoiding his gaze.

"Dad? I thought we were having lunch today? Where are you?" His daughters voice rang out from down the hall, and he watched as Beckett's posture stiffened.

"Ka-"

"Castle, please. Just go and spend time with your daughter. She just graduated and she needs someone on steady ground right now." Suddenly, it clicked in his mind. Beckett didn't think that Alexis would want to be around someone who is broken, who nearly got her father killed several times.

"Kate, you don't under-"

"Dad? Are you in there?" The door knob rattled as Alexis tried to open the door.

Castle looked down at Beckett, who had her gaze fixated on the locked door, her lip tucked under her teeth. She met his gaze after a few moments and spoke silently with her eyes, pleading for him to just go and be with his daughter, that they would talk about this.

His right arm rose as he stepped closer to her, cupping the back of her neck, his head leaning down to capture her lips in one last kiss.

Walking towards his bedroom door slowly, Castle watched as she walked into his bathroom, shutting the door silently behind her. Putting on a smile, he unlocked his door and welcomed his daughter into open arms, placing a soft kiss on her hair.

"Come on, Alexis. Let's go feed that stomach of yours." He put his arm around her shoulders, leading her towards the front door. "Now, tell your old man all about that party you guys had last night."


End file.
